


the glade

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [119]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: Both sides now prompt: Redcoats do not come across Jamie and Claire. They enjoy making love without incident. How would this change things?





	the glade

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/185317650603/both-sides-now-prompt-redcoats-do-not-come-across) on tumblr

Jamie collapsed against his wife in a heap of relieved giggles.

“Oh, come on!” she chided, only half in jest. “You can’t stop there!”

Gently he bit her naked clavicle. “Aye, I can, Sassenach – can ye no’ feel what the fright did to my body?”

Claire shifted her hips on the crushed grass. He moaned softly against her.

“I’d think that it would take more than a bear to distract you from this. Though I must say – you held yourself still for longer than I thought you could.”

Her right hand tangled in the hair at the base of his neck. Her silver ring – forged by Murtagh’s careful hands – was warm against his cheek.

He eased up a bit on his elbows, looking down at her smiling face.

Memory flared. Ice around his heart.

“Ye ken how ye’ve told me that the body remembers more than the mind sometimes?”

Claire’s brows furrowed, but she nodded.

Using his fingers, he combed a stray leaf from her curls – such a rich mix of color now, the brown and auburn he had always adored now mixed in with not a few strands of gray.

“Hearing those footsteps in the grass – feeling the wee hairs on my back curl wi’ it, all while being joined wi’ ye…”

He swallowed, eyes stormy and far away.

Her hands cradled his cheeks.

“You’re remembering the glade with the English deserters.”

He nodded, eyes shining with tears.

Her heart swelled with love. “I haven’t thought of that in a very long time.”

She watched the thick column of his neck as he swallowed deeply. “I was so foolish – blind wi’ want for ye that I was deaf to everything else. And I almost lost ye.”

“But you didn’t, did you?”

He shifted a bit on his elbows, holding himself above her. She curled her legs around his hips, drawing him deeper. Briefly his eyes closed, mouth parted in absolute ecstasy.

“You didn’t lose me, Jamie,” she repeated. “Not then. Not now. Not ever.”

“I ken that now, Claire. It wasna just what happened wi’ those men. It was how I hated myself afterwards. Because I had vowed to protect ye – and just a few days after making that vow, I wasna able to live up to it.”

“Foolish man.” Gently she stroked the stubble on his chin.

He sighed. “Are we too auld to be loving each other like this?”

She caressed the wrinkles at the creases of his eyes. “Never. Even if Jem or Mandy find us, one of these days.”

How his smile warmed her heart.

“Now.” Her hands glided down his cheeks – neck – shoulders – arms – to his hips. Anchoring him to her, to this moment, to this life that they still couldn’t believe they shared.

“Aye.” He bent to kiss her. “Where were we?”


End file.
